


It's Alright

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Rogue Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorta Fluffy, Two Nerds in Love, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: I rewrote the scene where Cisco reveals he told Snart Barry's identity. I figured no one would mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YinYangZodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/gifts).



Cisco felt sick as he looked at the people he considered family, at /Barry/ who he'd come to love in what seemed like such a short time. He felt like he'd betrayed them all. He had chosen stupid Dante over his own /boyfriend/.

Wells looks up at him, perplexed. "How did you escape?"

Cisco takes a breath.

»»»

Barry can feel his heart breaking at the expression on Cisco's face.

"I didn't." The smaller says softly.

Okay, now Barry's just confused. "Snart let you go? Why?"

"He, um." Cisco swallowed. "He tortured my brother. And, he said he was gonna kill 'im if I didn't... If I didn't tell him..."

Caitlin looks worried. Hell, he probably does too, but it's /Cisco/. "Tell him what?" She asks.

Cisco looks on the verge of tears. "Who the Flash really is. I- honestly, man, they- they could've killed me. They were gonna kill my brother. I couldn't let 'em do that." His voice is breaking. Barry can't help it anymore.

Barry crosses the room in a few quick strides and puts a hand on Cisco's shoulder. "Hey." It was soft, quiet. Meant to get the other's attention.

"I'm sorry, Barry-"

"No." He tries to interrupt, but Cisco cuts him off.

"I'm so sorry."

"I put you in that position." He pulls Cisco into a tight hug, knowing that the lack of contact after something like this is killing the other as much as it is him. "I'm the one who's sorry." He wants to extend the hug indefinitely, but all too soon, Cisco is pulling away and rounding the workstation, putting something between them. "Where are you going?"

"I don't deserve to be here." There are still tears running down Cisco's face, and Barry longs to wipe them away. Then Cisco is speaking again. "I won't be the one to put you in jeopardy, not again." He sets his jaw and turns to walk out. "Never again."

Barry's heart seizes. What the hell? He waits a few seconds before speeding after his boyfriend, giving him time to put some distance between them and the others. "Cisco, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Barry-" Cisco turns and his voice cracks. "I can't do this. I can't see you get hurt when I know it's my fault."

"Cisco, this is /not/ your fault."

"Yes it is! This /is/ my fault! If I hadn't been here-"

"Then they would have taken Wells. Or Caitlin. Cisco, you can't-"

"Why not?" The look in those big brown eyes broke Barry's heart. "I- I can just leave Caitlin instructions on how to fix the suit. They can talk you through missions. You don't need me, Barry."

"You /idiot/." Barry pulled Cisco to his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, resting his cheek on his head. "I /do/ need you Cisco. Not just because of the suit." He supplied, before the other could protest. "I love you, you dork. I can't do this without you. Sure, I guess Caitlin could fix the suit, and sure, Doctor Wells can talk me through missions. But having your voice in my ear every time I put on that suit keeps me going. Because I know you're looking out for me. And I know you'll always be there to back me up or talk me through something. I need you here, because without you, who would give all the metas their names? Without you, who would help me drive Caitlin crazy? Without you, who would I turn to to bitch about Doctor Wells? I need you, Cisco. I love you. If you think I'm going to let you walk out of here like that, you're dead wrong."

Cisco laughed softly from where his face was buried in Barry's chest, his hands fisted tight in the fabric of the other's plaid. "This is imprisonment." He muttered softly, slowly unclenching his hands to wrap his arms tightly around Barry's middle.

Barry couldn't help but laugh. "Call it whatever you like, you aren't leaving my sight, and possibly my arms until noon tomorrow at the earliest." He leaned his head down to press his forehead against Cisco's shoulder. "You had us worried. All of us."

Cisco sighed softly and tilted his head to catch Barry's lips with his own in a soft kiss. "I love you too, you giant nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
